Buried Fangs
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Judging whether he wants to be a captain or not, Ichigo pretends to be a dog and stays at the sides of captains. Kurotsuchi causes trouble, Ichigo protects Toushirou, and in return... cannot revert to his original form. How is that going to work?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Buried Fangs**

**Now—**

All alarms had been sounding off like crazy for two minutes, signaling that a Hollow of some sort had managed to breach Soul Society somehow. The eldest that was the Commanding-General of the Gotei Thirteen only stood to watch as Shinigami began searching for the monster. An overlarge canine then walked next to the elder's side, snarling and growling when sensing the Hollow's presence nearby. Though it looked like a wolf, it was a dog when you got close enough to see the very small differences that separated the species. Its coat looked like that of Komamura Sajin, Captain of the Seventh Squad, which was a little unnerving. However, the fur was several shades orange with tints of black and white mixed strands here and there, unlike the wolfish captain.

"The plan is in motion, Kurosaki Ichigo." The elder stated firmly. "Let's see how far you can go then."

Yes, the large canine that was a little taller than Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, was Kurosaki Ichigo.

Five years ago, right after the war, Shihouin Yoruichi decided to see if he could learn how to shape shift into a cat, but it did not work so well. With his reiatsu never being able to be controlled, he took the form of a beast, and it was unfortunately a very _large_ one that was shoulder height with most. Ichigo could try to concentrate his powers long enough to get the appropriate size right, but he enjoyed being this huge.

The canine snorted in agreement, knowing that he was not allowed to talk as of this very moment, and jumped from his office hundreds of feet in the air. He landed swiftly on the path before bolting off in a run to chase after the feline Hollow that he knew the elder had set loose for him to attack. It was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques that was in his previous form; the form a panther, since the hougyoku had been destroyed when handling Aizen. His ears flickered when hearing the Captain of the Tenth Squad and his lieutenant making it to the fight first, but it was no surprise when all he did was paperwork. Not wanting to chance anyone to get hurt nor a ridiculously large crowd ambushing Grimmjow, he flash stepped in the canine body to appear on sight. Ichigo took his chance and lunged himself onto the feline Hollow while Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku were stunned.

"About time you came," Grimmjow hissed at him. "I was going to eat the woman."

He snarled with hackles up as he stood in front of the captain and lieutenant protectively before slowly walking sideways, licking his fangs. Two Shinigami became twenty in one split second, but no one had tried to interfere because they had never seen this before. A Hollow that looked like a feline with sharp ice blue hues, and a regular looking—but monstrously huge canine with piercing brown hues. Grimmjow had known about this plan that he had to follow along with, so his attention went to the familiar redhead that he had crossed paths with before. This allowed Ichigo to lung at him and bite onto his neck to shake him around like he was prey, causing the other to retaliate with claws. Before he could be scratched, he let go by throwing him into a building that then cracked from the impact, only to be destroyed when he tackled him against it. Shinigami alike stood up on the rooftops now to watch the large creatures battling one another as if it were some cruel and sick twisted game to them.

They all heard a yelp from the canine as it the appeared with a flash step in the middle of the Shinigami circle around the battle. His paw bled with bite markings on it, so he kept it a few inches from the ground as the feline came out with a cat-like grin. It was becoming personal now as he placed his wounded paw on the ground before charging after the opponent, latching onto the nape and flipping him on his spine before ripping through the bone plates with his claws. Grimmjow got the message that it was time for him to get out of there before he was seriously wounded and manage to surrender his life. The feline got up from under him and bolted off, entering a garganta to return to the world where he lived in; Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo then turned to look at Toushirou and Rangiku for being the ones to fight Grimmjow, then looked at the other captains and lieutenants—along with many others, that were at the scene. As he took a step to return to the elder, Toushirou pointed his Zanpakutou on the furred creature, causing him to watch him back without another movement. Ichigo and Sajin's ears flickered to a high pitch whistle that they could hear, causing the former to ignore Toushirou's threats to return to the elder without wasting time. It did, unfortunately, cause every single one of them to start chasing him as if he was a prize to be won just as soon as he was caught. The need to shake them off was dire, so he took one more leap before using quick flash steps that only the captains could be able to follow, which they did immediately. As soon as they reached the chamber as was planned, Ichigo then walked over casually and sat next to the Commanding-General straightly in a tall manner, and watched the others become confused.

"Ah, what good timing you all have." Shigekuni stated as the captains slowly took their usual positions when in the room, but the Captain of the Twelfth Squad, Kurotsuchi Mayuri was not present. "With all who are needed at this meeting, I would like to discuss about our new partner." He motioned with an old hand. "This creature is here on a unique trial, he has been at my side for the entire month to see what he could do. Proving his worth today, I have decided to let him explore the other squads from here on, objections?"

"Not really an objection, but," Captain of the Eighth Squad, Kyouraku Shunsui lifted his cap. "How is there a large dog in Soul Society? I mean… it's as tall as me and the rest of us." It was a question they all had.  
>"That is not anyone's concern, he was brought here to serve, and he is doing his job smoothly." The elder stated before hitting his staff against the flooring. "Each taichou will have a turn with this creature, Ichi."<br>An ear flickered with displease instead of growling aloud while in thought. _'Couldn't he have picked a pet name that wasn't so close to my actual name?'_ Well, at least he was already used to being called by this.  
>"For now, he will be assigned to Ukitake-taichou for the month." Shigekuni stated firmly before adding to keep everyone in check. "Afterwards, Zaraki-taichou will have him, then down the squads as it goes."<p>

Ichigo left his position at the old man's right side to walk down the aisle of captains to sit behind the tall white-haired man whom was Captain of the Thirteenth Squad, Ukitake Juushirou. The sickly captain turned to make sure the canine would not do anything to him with his back turned, but he only nodded his fur head to him as a greeting. This instantly made him believe that the beast and himself were going to be the best of friends, so he brought out his hand while saying 'shake.' A paw met with the hand although very reluctant to play the part of an actual pet, but it made Juushirou all the happier—and hug him.

"Okay, I accept!" The ill one smiled.

From there on, it began.

* * *

><p>"U-U-Ukitake taichou!" A female voice screeched in fear. "W-What is that thing!"<p>

"This is our newest member for the month!" The captain cheered happily. "It's okay Kiyone! He's a good boy!" Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes, but went with it. "We taichou are supposed to have his aid for a month. Already he's helped a great deal with several errands—he's very fast too! Isn't he just adorable!"

_'I'm going to be sick if this continues…'_ Ichigo thought to himself, only to hear the man's other third seat other than Kotetsu Kiyone screeching horribly, and watched him appear with—only to instantly go into a fighting position, causing Ichigo to stand in case of retaliation. _'I'm surprised he thinks he can fight me.'_

Fur and hackles rose as he snarled at the offensive position he was receiving, baring his fangs as he was instructed by the Commanding-General. He was not to be handled by anyone other than the captain's, not even the lieutenant could bark orders at him, only the captain he was presently with. Juushirou tried to settle down the situation by telling his male third seat, Kotsubaki Sentarou, to put his hands down slowly since he knew that this was what struck the beast. Once hands fell, Ichigo also stopped and turned away to go next to the captain to lie down by the desk that he was working at in his little hut. The captain had to explain that the canine was going to be at his side for the entire month starting today, and he was there to help out in any way that was possible for him. Suddenly the three jumped in fright when seeing their furry companion stand up instantly on all four, only for the two third seats to run away from the door when a Shinigami officer hurried in, which Ichigo instantly wagged his tail for.

The woman saw the large beast and knew who he was. "Ichi—" Ichigo barked to stop her from continuing.  
>"Ah, Kuchiki, you know Ichi already? Isn't he the cutest dog ever!" Juushirou cheered happily at her.<br>Kuchiki Rukia looked at him confusedly. "Ichi?" Her attention turned to the dog who nodded. "Uh… yeah."  
><em>'Thank God she'll keep quiet.'<em> Ichigo thought to himself, tail still wagging as he barked more cheerfully.  
>"He seems to like Kuchiki-san." Kiyone stated in surprise. "Wah! How come it doesn't like me then?"<br>"You? He snarled at me like I was for dinner!" Sentarou complained in return, still terrified of the event.

"Ichi, can you run another errand?" Juushirou smiled, and his third seats sobbed. "Take his pile of work to Hitsugaya-taichou please?" He held a tied group of papers to him. "After that you can take a break, kay?"

Ichigo nodded once before taking the papers in his mouth while walking out, but paused with his head lowered, allowing Rukia to jump on before bolting off in a run. Unfortunately, much to the dismay of the fury male, Juushirou then decided that he too could ride on the large creature whenever he wanted to. Back with the large creature, the female constantly asked what was going on—such as why was he there, but it went unanswered the entire way. It meant that he could not speak with her as he was instructed, so she left it alone thankfully as he grumbled a bark with the papers in his mouth before nudging the sliding door open with his nose. Toushirou did not seem thrilled about the monstrous sized creature in his office, but watched as it came over and held the papers for him to take, which he did.

"Ukitake-taichou told him to bring you the paperwork." Rukia stated, holding the large red collar around the beast's neck; it was there to make _sure_ he would be a good boy. "Come on, it's time for your break."

A break sounded fantastic, so the large creature turned around and left the room—sliding the door closed with a paw before leaving. Rangiku sat there on a couch, unable to move due to being stunned that a dog opened a door, delivered some documents, and managed to close the door before leaving. Toushirou on the other hand was a little cautious about the creature, unsure whether he would be able to trust it when his turn came by. As he got back to work, he realized that he too had paperwork for the captain the dog served, but it was too late to give it to that canine.

"Matsumoto, take this to Ukitake." He waved the paper for her.  
>The lieutenant groaned at this. "Why didn't you let that dog do it?"<br>"Just do it." Never would he admit that he had merely forgotten to.

She took the paper, opened the door. "Here puppy! Taichou forgot to give this to you!" Toushirou looked up at her, watching as it returned and took the piece of paper in his mouth. "Oh, you're such a good boy!"

Ichigo only turned away again to leave with Rukia on his back and a paper in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Juushirou watched merrily with his arms crossed as Rukia played with the dog for a good hour, and now it was lying on the grass with its head on her lap. It was somewhat of a cute scene in a terrifying manner; how many would have a large beast like that on their lap to have a nice nap? He saw an ear flicker on the canine's head, before it looking around with a nose twitching in the air, but a little black cat appeared in front of the dog casually. Knowing that it was Yoruichi, Juushirou was about to hurry over to make sure it did not kill or eat her, but he stood there with his mouth hung open. His eyes caught sight of the feline rubbing up against the canine affectionately before the latter placed a paw on her back in order to place her head in his mouth. Things were going to be bad so he took a step to hurry over, but paused as Yoruichi was not harmed, but she flung herself at his neck, were… were they playing? The captain could not believe her in her tiny cat form was playing with a gigantic beast that was well over ten times her size.<p>

A loud ring was sent through Seireitei, causing the Shinigami to look up curiously to find out where it was coming from—and what it was. Juushirou heard Yoruichi yell at Rukia to get away from the dog as she leaped away from the large creature whose collar was glowing. Ichigo whimpered and yiped as the collar constricted against his throat while sending jolts through his body as if it was a shock collar. It was the doing of the Commanding-General who wanted him to summon a few Hollow for him to take care of now.

He lifted his head up and gave a long agonizing howl that shook the ground beneath him.

The collar stopped glowing as the ringing over Seireitei ceased; both were connected to one another—when the ring was sounded, the collar would react until he howled. His body collapsed for a moment as it could, but then a large amount of Hollow appeared, some circled about him as others fled to cause pain. Ichigo forced himself upon all four as he began snarling at the five, but he concentrated his reiatsu long enough to give a fearsome bark that ripped them to shreds. Rukia then hopped on his back without his consent, and she offered a hand hurriedly to her captain who managed to accept the offer and they left.

The three began tracking down the other ten Hollow that were now scattered over Seireitei as the alarms were going off again. Ichigo was on the hunt already as it was but Rukia told him to jump into the air for a better view for their advantage, which they caught one in sight. She yelled at him, telling him to use his bala since it was faster with precision and less drastic when being used, so he did as told. Juushirou was astounded that the creature could use such powers and that his subordinate could handle him so well; of course this was his learning experience for the day. They then went after the next one quickly while the third and fifth seats of the eleventh squad were rushing over to the scene, but Rukia told him to go faster.

"Ichi—" she caught herself from saying his full name. "There's two of them in one spot going after one of the Shinigami in the fourth squad, hurry!" With this, he gained speed on the other two that were after the same goal and found the sources they were after. "Taichou, hold on to me tightly!" She called quickly.

Just as he managed to wrap his hands around her for his dear life, Ichigo lunged at the first Hollow that then collided with the other. He instantly ripped off the first one's head before doing the same with the next; three down, only seven more to go now. Rukia felt something behind them and she yelled at him to jump in that second, causing him to grab the Shinigami victim before launching himself in the air. A large Hollow had tried to sneak up on them, so he tossed the Shinigami to the female who grabbed his hand to let him up in front of her as Ichigo attacked the creature with his fangs, using cero on its mask. When they landed on the ground, Rukia had the Shinigami officer jump off while he could before Ichigo ran off at full speed again. Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku stared in surprise at the large canine that just took on three Hollow while saving a Shinigami with two other on his back.

"That fierce look in his eyes," Ikkaku started. "I guess he's really serious about this."  
>"Who would have thought he could be so beautiful and graceful!" His friend cheered.<br>He turned to look at him, almost disgusted. "Hey… don't start, you're going to get hurt."

Back with Ichigo and the other two, they were going for the fifth Hollow that they were getting close to, but the scent of a lieutenant made him go faster. If he so happened as to lose _one_ Hollow to a Shinigami, it might cause him a little trouble, he then caught sight of the creature along with the Lieutenant of the Second Squad who released his Zanpakutou. Ichigo barked to gather everyone's attention so that he was out of their sight when they looked, and he appeared in front of Oumaeda Marechiyo before lunging at its throat to rip its head off. The lieutenant fell over when he saw the large beast in front of him, though he was ignored as the creature then went chasing for the sixth one. Luck was not on his side as he felt Renji in the area of Ichigo's soon-to-be seventh Hollow victim, but he interfered with his kill and waited for them.

Ichigo looked at Rukia who then nodded. "Renji, take over, he's wants to finish this and taichou needs to learn his commands for the attack!" She hopped down and the redhead hopped up in her place. "Go!"

The canine obeyed and went two times faster than when Rukia was on his back, and it was making Juushirou cling to the lieutenant almost desperately to hang on. In truth, Rukia knew that she would hold him back because she was not as strong as a lieutenant was, or captain for that matter, so she left Renji take the reins this time. Renji told him to make a sharp turn and fire a bala instantly, which was obeyed as they found a corner of the maze, and fired bala at the Hollow that was not alone there. There, eight down and only two more to go—luckily though that they were up in the sky watching them, and the lieutenant told the other to hang on as tightly as possible.

"Do it!" Renji roared.

Ichigo the bolted off into a run before jumping up and leaping from pillar to pillar and jumping towards the two in the sky. He then gave an ear deafening bark that ripped them to shreds before he landed firmly in front of five captains that watched. His body lowered for the two to get down properly, and Renji patted his head to praise him despite earning a scowl for it. Renji also knew that this was Kurosaki Ichigo since he watched him practice often, which was how he knew that the canine sensed something nearby.

"What is it?" He looked around. "There's no more."

Brown hues looked to the five captains that were there; the second, sixth, seventh, eighth, and tenth captains who stared at him. His hackles rose as his attention went to the eighth captain before running straight at him—jumping clear over his head to latch on to something that they could not see. The Hollow that they could not see at first had then become visible as Ichigo ripped one of its arms off since he did not grab the neck. He snarled fiercely as he made sure the Hollow did not come near the ones behind him. Catching everyone off guard, the Hollow opened its mouth to perform cero against the large group, but Ichigo exhaled deeply before opening his mouth. It then blasted the cero at the group that was then inhaled by the canine; sucking the attack in before blasting it back at the creature with his own cero.

After that, he turned to the others—Renji rather, and mauled him playfully against the group, only to lie on top of him while snorting victoriously. "Okay, there's no more, I get it! Get off me, you know you're heavy!"

"How outstanding Ichi! Sixteen Hollow and you got them all!" Juushirou cheered, applauding the canine.  
>"I can't help but notice, the noise that came, then his howl, and then Hollow appeared." Sajin stated.<br>This made him retort. "Yes, when we heard it, his collar glowed, I think his howl summoned them here."  
>"It was him, but he was forced." Renji stated as the beast got off. "The sound hits his collar to bring him enough pain to call for Hollow to come." He got up slowly. "He's forced to summon them by soutaichou."<p>

Everyone tuned to look at the four-legged creature to watch as he was walking away slowly from the scene as they talked about him. Juushirou, not caring about what they were told, waved to the others and caught up with the large canine as quickly as he could. They watched as it then allowed the captain to get on his back as Ichigo was returning to the thirteenth squad location where he was staying. But they all saw as the canine looked up to the sky with a low growl—they looked but saw nothing there, and he then snorted before leaving. Only, the canine jumped out of the way as the Captain of the Eleventh Squad, Zaraki Kenpachi attacked the spot where he once was before jumping on a rooftop.

Ichigo's fur from nape to the tip of his tail was sticking up as he bared his fangs dangerously towards the captain that attempted to attack him. His body lowered to let the ill captain off his back, which the man obeyed so that the canine could hop down and face the violent man. He snapped and barked at him, daring the psychotic battle-driven captain towards him, if he wanted a fight, he would give it to him. The canine dodged the blunt attack easily and bit his hand that forced him to drop the blade, which he took.

"That tickles." Kenpachi snickered before grabbing the canine's nape—

Ichigo vanished before he could, stealing his Zanpakutou in the process before jumping into the air to land on the rooftop. His attention went towards the man before lifting his head sideways and swaying it towards the opposite side to throw a gust of reiatsu his way. He knocked the other down, tossed the sword aside, and allowed Juushirou back on so they could leave while they could. The canine was just about to pass by Rukia as she was returning to her squad, so he barked to warn her, and she hopped on.

* * *

><p>Juushirou stretched in his futon in exhaustion, wondering why he woke up in the middle of the night.<p>

"Why won't you talk to me?" He heard Rukia ask worriedly. "Does Yamamoto soutaichou not want you to talk?" There was a pause of silence. "Taichou is asleep though, everyone is for that matter, so, please?"

A gentle sigh came afterwards, and the voice has deep like an older man. "Even so, I can get into trouble by talking to you." Though Juushirou did not know it, it was Ichigo's voice. "What do you want to know?"  
>"I want to know what's going on, you've never had to take this form before, and where were you all last month? I was angry at you!" Rukia fumed in annoyance for not knowing what was going on with him.<br>"Well, as you know, he has been coming after my soul for some time now. So he made a deal." He paused. "I can spend time with the other taichou to figure out if this is a path that I would like to choose."  
>"You said you would never take that offer, and now you're going to?" She glared at him. "You liar…"<p>

Ichigo chuckled as he stretched. "I wouldn't go that far, I'm merely exploring my options." He lied down on the night grass, rolling around carelessly. "Besides, I wouldn't mind taking over the fifth squad if it's this laid back around here. That Hinamori Momo girl…" there was a pause as he softened. "She needs help." His eyes stared up at the moon. "He can't stay by her side every day, but maybe he'll let me do it for him."

"You're just trying to please everyone." Rukia snickered, making him roll back over to glare.

"Soul Society has done a lot for me," he stood up on all four, "you… have done a lot for me."

Hearing this made her frown sadly. "That doesn't mean you should sacrifice yourself for us."

"It's late, you should go to bed." Ichigo stated, walking passed her to enter the hut. "I would hate to see what he would do if his _dog_ was missing." After she said goodnight, he closed the door behind him, only to freeze when seeing that Ukitake Juushirou was not asleep at all anymore. "…I suppose you heard me."

"Yes… Ichigo-kun…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Buried Fangs**

**Now—**

He dodged the aggressive attack easily as Ikkaku threw his weight around with brute strength even though they should have known that strength was not enough to beat him. All three Shinigami that fought against him were drenched in blood from the bites and scratches they received from him, despite this, they still kept on going without stop. Ichigo had to deal with the biggest annoyance first if he was going to stay on his paws, leading him to knock Kenpachi unconscious with a simple attack. Unfortunately, for the group that was training, sirens sounded off like crazy, which meant Grimmjow was back for the third time this month.

_'Now of all times—?'_ Before he could finish his thoughts, he was tackled by the creature that infiltrated Seireitei. He only managed to thrash the feline into a nearby tree, _'I don't have… enough energy now.'_

"Finally you're weak." Grimmjow hissed when recovering from the impact. "I will devour you today!"

Ichigo snarled viciously in turn, pacing in a circle as did his new opponent until they both lunged at one another—attacking each other like beasts. Ikkaku and Yumichika watched as the canine became violent by grabbing onto the neck of the Hollow and shaking it around as if it were a toy. Grimmjow retorted with his claws and scratched his chest, making him let go almost instantly to give him the chance to attack.

A reddish-brown blur came out of nowhere and jumped on the panther Hollow's back, digging its fangs deep into his back to make him roared in displease. Ichigo stared in disbelief as he watched a companion attack his opponent, only to watch him being thrown off as if shaking of rain. Grimmjow glared at him for having backup that was not in the deal, and so he vanished from Soul Society instantly due to the unfair match against him. The Shinigami watched in mild surprise to see what had happened along with the fact that other dog somehow appeared out of nowhere to help the other, stupidly.

"I—" As the reddish-brown canine half the size of Ichigo spoke, it went terribly wrong.

Ichigo grabbed his best friend by the scruff of his neck and literally began to rip through his fur with his fangs as the other yelped in pain. When covered and drenched in his own blood for interfering with a matter that did not concern him, Ichigo snarled in his face. The abused canine tried to get up—only to be attacked once again until lying on his back as a sign of giving up to the one in charge. He was supposed to either kill or severely wound anyone whom got in his way, and now that he had, he gently nudged at his neck to have him get up. Not want sure if he should accept this, he reverted since there were no females in the area, revealed a bare Abarai Renji with no clothes.

"Why'd you interrupt his fight?" Ikkaku did not expect this. "You know better than that."

Renji looked at him as he stretched his arm out for Ichigo to lick the blood. "Well, you and Yumichika-san weren't jumping in to help, so I thought I would. I'm surprised you two didn't turn into your other forms."  
>"You know the pack rules, right?" He mused at this. "If Alpha wants you to stay back, you stay back."<br>There was a long pause as he tried to decide on what to say. "But a pack fights together right?" His arm was nudged, so he put it down and offered the other one. "Besides, we're dogs, not a pack of wolves."  
>Yumichika covered his mouth, mumbling aloud. "You seem to be more of his bitch though, unfortunately."<br>Ichigo turned and bared his fangs dangerously at him. "Be quiet or else you're going to be the next one."

Ikkaku understood this, and smirked. "Still, Ichigo, to bloody him up that badly?"

"What would happen if you interfered with Zaraki taichou's fight?" Renji saw him slightly flinch to this, he knew he got the idea. "I know that I interfered when I shouldn't have, and so this is what I get in return for that." He tried to place pressure on his leg to test it, but it seemed that the other had broken it due to the aggressive opponent. "Thanks a lot Ichigo…" Ichigo snorting once at this, making him sigh in return. "Fine, see ya later Ikkaku-san." He turned back into a dog.

The much larger dog then picked him up by the neck as a mother would with a pup, and vanished.

"Who would have thought that Ichigo would train like this though." Yumichika hummed with amusement.  
>Ikkaku snorted without care. "Smart idea, it restrains our abilities to increase what we are restricted to."<br>"Are you going to shape shift and follow?" His friend giggled at the thought of him being in his form.  
>"Tch, when Ichigo's ready to hunt in that form, then I'll change." He smirked. "And then fight him."<p>

"I doubt it, Ichigo threw him around as if he were a flea."

"What do you expect, Ichigo's was pissed off."

* * *

><p>"Brilliant! I can't wait to test this new project! I would need a very powerful subject, but who to use?" The clowned face Captain of the Twelfth Squad, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, laughed insanely. "Ah… I know who…" He turned to look at his created lieutenant. "Nemu, you worthless thing, be sure to drug Hitsugaya taichou today—drug his tea! Make sure that, tonight, he'll sleep heavily until morning." His plan was in motion.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now then, our canine companion will go to Hitsugaya taichou." Shigekuni announced, and the large beast walked over to the small captain to sit behind him. "Again, this will be just for the month only."<p>

The group was dismissed, but Toushirou was the least bit happy about having the creature staying at his side like this. He had a lieutenant that would do the dirty work he needed done, then again… she was pretty damn lazy about it. His attention lifted upwards to see Juushirou stand in front of him with a large happy smile, obviously to tell him things about the dog. There was nothing that he needed to know about it because there was no way in Hell he would bother to pay attention to it.

"Be good to Ichi, Hitsugaya taichou, right Ichi?" Juushirou grinned, throwing a biscuit in the air that was actually filled with meat on the inside; a disguise to others that it was _actual_ food. "He goes to sleep when you do, and he makes a great blanket and pillow too!" Great, the list. "Ichi goes hunting three times a day, so don't be surprised when he just runs off or something. But he's really a good boy! You should be—"

"Sorry, but I'm not thrilled to have this beast at my side." Toushirou interrupted. "He'll sleep outside."  
>"B-But Hitsugaya taichou! It's nearing winter!" The thought of leaving Ichigo outside in the cold was sad.<br>"I believe that is what the fur is for. If you don't have anything else to say, I'm leaving." He walked away.  
>Juushirou did not seem too happy about it, but Ichigo did not seem to mind. "Let him on your back Ichi!"<p>

Ichigo twitched at this, glaring at the tall white-haired captain before following the shortest.

"Oh, Hitsugaya taichou." Juushirou called, having the little one stop in respect to his senior captain. "One last thing, whatever Ichi does, is for your benefit, he really wants to be on your good side—" Ichigo began to growl lowly as a warning, making Juushirou frown at the creature. "Come now, he needed to know it."

Things were a little easier when Juushirou found out that it was him, but despite all of the help he had given to him, there were some things that needed to be left alone. Ichigo nudged Toushirou's arm lightly before walking out of the chamber, which the other surprisingly followed so they could leave without any more troubles. That had been nothing but a dream on the large canine's part as they left towards the administrative offices to be stopped by the redheaded lieutenant. Toushirou watched as the dog at his side began growling at Renji with fair warning that he was not in the mood to see him right now.

Turquoise hues looked to his leg. "You're leg seems broken."  
>"Ah… I did something stupid earlier." Renji answered. "I'll be fine."<br>The canine began growling even more so at the obvious lie about it.  
>"Unohana taichou said it'll be good in a few hours, more importantly—"<p>

Somehow, Renji forgot about his foot and went tumbling forward, almost putting pressure on it, but Ichigo came to him to catch the falling form. There was no way around having to help the idiot who used flash steps to come all the way there, so he let him up on his back. Brown hues turned to turquoise, hoping he would know the silent request as he began to turn towards the opposite direction. It was obvious that the creature, once growling at the man, had wanted to take said man back to the Captain of the Fourth Squad, Unohana Retsu.

"Ikkaku-san wants to go on a hunt, so if you would wanted to go—" Renji spoke quietly, riding on Ichigo who growled lowly in annoyance. "Guess you're gonna rough me up again after this?" He earned a snort in agreement. His attention went to Toushirou. "Hitsugaya taichou, you should really be on his back…"

"No," he replied, walking by their side still.

"It's safer, soutaichou puts him through constant training and throws surprise attacks even if there are others with him." The redhead explained quietly. "Or do you not trust him after all he's done for us."

"And what has this beast done for us besides summoning Hollow and destroying them to clean up his own mess?" Toushirou questioned sternly. "The fact remains that this beast is nothing but a monster that has the power of a Hollow, since when has that been something to trust, Abarai? It's something to kill."

"You bastard—!" Renji almost jumped off to punch him for saying this about their friend, but Ichigo had to shoulder him in order to keep him in place. This angered the redhead. "How can you remain so calm!" Ears folded back against the fur head. "You always do this… even after risking your life for all of us, and especially for Hitsugaya taichou—" Instantly he was thrown off to fall on the ground as Ichigo snarled.

"Stop it!" Rukia's voice called out as she ran over. "Both of you!"  
>"Get back!" Renji demanded, not wanting her to get involved.<br>Ichigo snapped at him dangerously, warning him for this.  
>She looked to Toushirou. "What's going on with them!"<br>"Who knows." The captain answered without care.

Rukia had to find something out to distract the attention of the canine. "Is it about Hinamori fukutaichou!"

As Ichigo was about to pierce the redheaded lieutenant's flesh, his head slowly—dangerously turned to look at her for dare saying this aloud with Toushirou next to her. His body turned to her, approaching her in stalking manner with his hackles up to warn her that she better not say another word about it. As the captain was about to step in front, Rukia began to speak again as she wrapped her arms around the dog.

"There's no reason to force yourself to be with most of the captains, Hinamori fukutaichou already likes you in your real form." She stated quietly, not trying to sound emotional. "You've already done a lot for her all this time, just take it easy. Hitsugaya taichou can take care of her a little longer until you're at her side."

"R-Rukia," Renji tried to get up, but could not. "He can't gain Hitsugaya taichou's trust again like that."  
>"What do you mean 'again,' idiot? Hitsugaya taichou probably only trusts—hey!" Rukia was nudged.<br>Ichigo budged her towards the lieutenant who was on the ground, and then nudged the captain to leave.  
>"Don't shove me you stupid dog—" Toushirou tried to shove back, but his Zanpakutou was taken away.<p>

The sash around the Zanpakutou fit snuggly around Ichigo's neck with the sheath between his shoulder blades before taking a good sprint. Toushirou wanted to kill the dog right now, but settled on getting his Zanpakutou back from the creature so he _could_ kill it. After a minute of playing flash step tag, they found themselves in his administrative office, and watched the dog lower the Zanpakutou on the desk. He then glared at the animal as it then walked about five feet away from the desk and lied down almost innocently.

"You stole it so you could avoid my questioning of your motives to get to me in order to get to Hinamori." Toushirou knew this dog was smart, but to actually plan something like this? He mentally had to praise it.

* * *

><p>Things had seemed to go smoothly for the past six hours; Toushirou was able to do his paperwork with no interruptions, and the canine merely 'slept' next to the bookcases. There was a moment where Ichigo left so that he could go eat his lunch over at the first division, and he returned with a bento to give to the busy captain. At one point even, Rangiku came into the office after hearing that it was their turn with their new friend, and asked if she could go outside to play with him. Toushirou had noticed the dog lifting his head as if to ask if that was okay to play, but the dog's head lowered to the ground again once he said no.<p>

For three hours though, it was actually considered peaceful, to the point where he was starting to get used to the idea that the creature was there. Of course, all good things have to come to an end; the little captain almost jumped when the dog's head shot up and tail swaying slowly. As he was about to shake off the canine's weirdness, there was a knock on the door, which Toushirou told the person to enter. It surprised him to see that it was Momo who entered the door, causing him to stand up with some worry.

"Is everything alright Hinamori?" The captain asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she smiled weakly before coming over to the canine. "I heard you had Ichi, so I had to come see how he was doing." The dog nuzzled at her face, making her giggle. "Have you given him exercise?"  
>"Exercise? The dog has been lying there all day." He sat back down, watched the dog roll over for her attention. "Have you encountered this beast before Hinamori? He seems to like you quite a lot actually."<br>"Ukitake taichou came to visit me about two months ago, and that's when I met Ichi!" Momo scratched his belly before he flipped back on his stomach. "Is it okay if I take him to get some exercise Shirou-chan?"  
>"It's Hitsugaya taichou." He sighed in annoyance, then looked over when hearing the dog snort, but then his attention with to the girl who now smiled bright because of the dog. "I suppose you can take him o—"<p>

"Taichou! I brought you some tea!" Rangiku squealed when entering the office. "It was really crowded—!"

Ichigo had got up on his paws instantly, placed himself in front of Toushirou's desk protectively, and then began snarling at the woman. The three did not know what to do about this since they did not know what Rangiku did to make the creature angry towards her. Momo asked if the canine did not like the busty lieutenant, but Toushirou stated that the dog did not have any problems with her petting him. It made the group wonder why he was suddenly aggressive, but they decided that they needed to figure out why.

Momo thought of an idea. "Rangiku-san, put the tray down and let him smell your hand maybe?"

Said woman placed the tray that had the tea on it, then offered her hand nervously for the dog to sniff, but he was not interested at all. It did not surprise him that they could not smell the toxic scent from the tea; he was used to the scent of the tea that Toushirou liked by now, and there was something wrong with it. He came over and sniffed the cup to try to pick up a scent of who tried to harm the captain, but turned his head to begun sneezing nonstop. It took only a second for the Shinigami to realize that Ichigo was only angry about the tea that was brought it, so Rangiku brought it to her nose to sniff it.

"…it _does_ smell a little funny." She tried to think. "It was crowded in the room like I was saying."  
>"Let me smell—" Momo was interrupted when the canine gentle scooted her away from the tea.<br>The captain glared, but knew not to be angry about this. _'Did someone spike the tea for me?'_  
>Rangiku took a sip without Ichigo looking, then tried to identify it. "It doesn't taste like its bad."<br>_'Probably tasteless.'_ Ichigo then jumped in front of the desk again as she offered it to Toushirou.

She was not getting the message though that he was not going to allow her to give that tea to the little captain on his watch. Ichigo barked loudly to startle the woman into dropping the cup, and then lunged at her to get away from the after effect. The cup shattered and the tea began sizzling as if it were acid—it almost burnt all the way through the wooden flooring too. Momo shrieked when she saw the canine's hind left paw scorched from the tainted beverage, and hurried to his side to check on him. Despite how worried she was about the burnt paw, the canine looked at the captain with serious brown hues, staring at him.

Toushirou needed to thank this creature, but was too proud to admit it.

"Ichi!" Rukia ran to the office that the group was in, almost missing it since the door was open. "Trouble!"

Ichigo jumped up to his paws despite the pain on the back left—he halted, knowing that he had to receive permission from the captain. He turned to look at the white-haired prodigy, earning a nod, allowing him to return the nod grateful before bolting out in a run once Rukia jumped on his back. Curious of what was going on, Rangiku and Momo decided to follow him until Toushirou asked them where they were going. It was a surprise to them that he actually defended the canine, but he said it was a mutual understanding.

"Sounds like you and Ichigo." Rangiku snickered.

Like… Kurosaki Ichigo?

* * *

><p>The animal returned sometime a little after dark, but it came to the office limping on his left front paw this time. Toushirou noted how it looked badly out of shape due to fighting an opponent more or less, though there was no point in asking. He watched as the dog slowly lied down in his spot from earlier to tend to his wounds by licking them clean as to not become infected. His turquoise hues then turned away to give his attention to his almost completed paperwork until his eyes shot wide open at the sensation. It was an amount of spiritual particles being engulfed to place against the wounded canine, healing the wounds.<p>

"You're very resilient, aren't you?" Toushirou watched his ear flicker. "You remind me of an idiot I know." Eyes opened slowly with exhaustion. "Although, this idiot is _human_." This time, there were no reactions. "Well, I suppose you earned yourself one night inside the barracks, but don't get used to it, you smell."

If only Ichigo could laugh.

"I will thank you for one thing though," he continued on his paperwork, not looking at the creature at all. "You gave Hinamori a reason to smile again. To see her as cheerful as she was to see you, however, if I find out that you're using her—" Toushirou watched as the canine sorely got up and came to him, gently biting on his haori to show him. "If you have to go out, take yourself. I have a lot of work to do right now."

_'…and they say he's a genius?'_ Ichigo released him and his ears perked.

There was a knock on the sliding door before opening, "pardon the intrusion, I was just checking to see how everything was going between the two of you." Ichigo came over to Juushirou and tugged on his sleeve. "What is it?" He watched the canine release him and press his front paws against the wall as if frisked. "You want me to do that?" The canine nodded. "Okay, simple enough." He did as asked of him.  
>Ichigo stood on his hind legs again and used a front leg to keep himself steady against the wall as he barked and patted the insignia on Juushirou's haori. "The marking indicate what squad the taichou—" the dog barked, causing Toushirou to glare at the interruption. "The taichou—" again, the dog barked. "What are you trying to imply with Hinamori and a taichou's haori." He was tired of these games already.<br>"Ah, he's trying to tell you that someone is working very hard to be accepted as Captain of the Fifth Squad to take care of Hinamori fukutaichou for you!" Juushirou helped out, careful to not say any names in case he said the wrong name. "For a couple months now, someone has been doing their best to become good enough to be her taichou, but she needs to have a good bond in order for them to take the job really."  
>Toushirou did not seem to be amused in the slightest by this. "Am I to believe that this monstrous sized dog, wants to be a taichou… of Hinamori's squad…?" His head shook in disbelief while the dog went on all four again, and Toushirou almost wanted to laugh at this stupidity. "Do you take me for a fool?" Neither moved when he said this. "As idiotic as he is, I would prefer Kurosaki Ichigo to take care of that squad."<br>"Oh?" Juushirou snuck a glance at the canine at his side—watching as it glared at him for knowing he planned something now. "I had no idea that you placed so much trust in Ichigo-kun! I bet he would be delighted to hear you say that!" His hands clasped together. "Though… sadly enough he's sick right now."

"Taichou!" Rangiku's voice was heard, coming inside from behind the visiting captain. "You should go to bed already!" The dog growled at her for smelling of sake. "Oh shut up, I didn't do anything to you Ichi!"

That was a mistake she was going to regret as he turned to the bookshelf against the right wall, he placed his front paws up in order to reach for a specific book on the top shelf where the little captain could not reach. Rangiku was flirting with the other captain that was trying desperately to keep her off himself so she could not sexually harass him in any shape or form, but already he knew that he would be receiving many nightmares soon. Ichigo brought the book on Toushirou's desk while the woman was distracted, and opened it to reveal a key that he thought he lost; as the little captain held it, Ichigo nudged at the desk drawer that it was supposed to open up. In all honesty, _no one_ knew about this perverted woman's secret _stash_, but he had known about it for some time now that was finally revealed to her superior who twitched angrily at the many photographs of him along with the many vulgar magazines of boys together.

"…Matsumoto…" His reiatsu made the room twenty degrees colder, and Ichigo was happy to have a fur coat right now as Toushirou slammed the boy-on-boy magazine on the desk. "What is this doing here!"

Rangiku looked though could not see, so she came all the way to the desk, and suddenly was not as drunk as when she first came in. Not even a second later did that woman disappear without a trance, screaming bloody murder with a bottle of sake in hand. Ichigo snorted in victory as he came over to grab the book in order to put it back, but Juushirou decided to help him with the trouble. There was an obvious bond between the man and dog; it was something that Toushirou somewhat hoped to not receive with it.

* * *

><p>Toushirou had supposedly fallen asleep a little over an hour ago while Ichigo was very much wide-awake in the large closet. The captain said he could sleep in tonight that gave him the advantage to watch over him—and good thing too as the entrance to the barracks opened quietly. It stirred Toushirou out of his slumber though stayed in place since the canine had no reaction, but he recognized the reiatsu.<p>

"It took longer for him to get here to sleep with that cup of poison, but he should be knocked out at least until midday tomorrow." Mayuri's voice stated. "Now then," he brought out a syringe, "let's test you, yes?"

Just as Toushirou was about to open his eyes and tell him to back off, the canine jumped out of the closet to begin mauling the clown-faced captain. It caught him by surprise that he could not avoid the biting and tearing from the teeth and fangs, so he stabbed him with the syringe—injecting the liquid into him. The dog yiped in pain, nearly collapsing over Toushirou's body as blood dripped from his fangs while panting in pain. As much as his body surged with pain and numbness, he kept himself in attack position while protecting the small captain who was now sitting up to watch everything. Not caring about the pain, Ichigo took a step towards him slowly in order to get a better angle to attack him, and licked his fangs greedily.

"I'll kill you for trying to touch him." Ichigo snarled, not caring if he was heard.  
>The clown-face cocked his head. "Oh, so the beast talks. I'm surprised you can move."<br>He could not deny the pain. "What was in the syringe you bastard?" He was feeling ill now.  
>"That's none of your concern," his shoulders shrugged. "Now I have to fix up a new batch next time."<p>

Ichigo lunged at him, ripping one of his arms off as he vanished with a flash step, and he was going to chase after him. However, after taking just one-step, his body felt like lead that forced him to collapse on the floor with a loud thud to boot. Toushirou came over to inspect the large creature where he there liquid was injected into him, but it only harmed the canine when touched.

"Still… think… I can't manage… being… a… taichou?" The canine saw a glimpse of concern from the captain, and so he tried to get up, but failed miserably. "Don't you Shinigami lock your doors at night?"

* * *

><p>AN: I have a lot of stories to catch up on right now, so I don't know when the next update will be.


End file.
